battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Achilles' Heel
"Achilles' Heel" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on June 3, 2019. Summary Full Text Yun Milae: 'Milae was in the center of Haligan’s plaza when the group returned, somewhat-concealed among the relieved members of the tribe, all cheering as Shadow touched down with Sven and his parents safely on board. He wasted no time; he strode forward to be the first to talk to the Chief. “Are you alright? Is he safe? Is everyone safe?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Yes, yes, Milae,” Grey said smiling as the three Felmans dismounted Shadow. “Sven is safe. We’re all safe.” She quickly turned to the men who landed alongside them. “Take our guests to the healer’s hut and notify my mother and daughters!” “Yes, Chief!” one of the men shouted. The Chief turned to her son and gently guided him. “Sweetheart, this is Milae,” Grey said gently. “He helped us find you.” “Hi, Milae,” Sven said holding his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, and thank you…for everything.” 'Yun Milae: '''Milae took his hand and gripped it with both hooves. “I do not know how you escaped, but I’m glad you did. I would like to hear about as much as I can, after you are sure you are well.” His eyes were bright and feverish. '''Sven Felman: '“Uhhh…y-yeah, sure,” Sven said scratching the back of his head as his father came up to them from behind. “We’ll just need Grandma to check you over and give you a nice hot meal,” Brandt said placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Sounds great,” Sven replied, “and maybe a bath too because I smell like–” “SVEN!” two girls shouted. The young Heir and his parents looked over and saw his two sisters running toward him. “DAGS! KARI!” Sven said as a huge smile plastered on his face and he raised his arms up allowing his sisters to hug him. However, he couldn’t help but hiss in pain. Right…he forgot about him falling down the stairs. “We missed you so much, big brother!” Kari said with tears falling down her cheeks. “I missed you too,” Sven said, “both of you.” Grey leaned into Brandt as they watched the reunion unfold between their three children. It was such a difference from the last day and a half while Sven was missing and from the flight back to the island. While flying back, Sven was quiet as he sat between his parents leaning against his dad. He tried to sleep a little, but appeared to be preoccupied with something. 'Yun Milae: '''Milae looked to Grey, businesslike. “Tell me what happened.” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief looked at Milae and then back at Sven before turning back to Milae. “He hasn’t said anything about what happened when he was in there yet,” Grey began, “and we haven’t asked him yet. However, when we got there, it seemed like he was trying to escape with another prisoner.” She thought of the man she saw standing next to Sven on the ground, but he disappeared before their confrontation with Rhenco and they couldn’t find him on the flight back. “We found him, and then…Rhenco came out. We exchanged some words, and Brandt demanded that we leave peacefully with Sven. He agreed so long as he and Sven had…some kind of understanding.” Meanwhile, Ingrid Bergman, the mother of the Chief, rushed up to her oldest grandchild. “Oh, Sven!” she said hugging her grandson close. “Grandma!” Sven said happily. “Oh, I was so worried about you!” Ingrid said as she pulled away placing a hand on his cheek. “Are you hurt?” “Uhhh…” “Actually, Ingrid,” Brandt interjected, “we were hoping you could just check him to make sure he’s okay.” “Oh of course,” Ingrid replied. “Come, let’s go to my hut. We’ll look you over.” “I’ll meet you guys there,” Grey called out to Brandt, who nodded with a high smile on his face. Grey smiled even wider and turned back to Milae. '''Yun Milae: '''Milae, by contrast, did not have a pleasant expression at all. He looked as serious as the grave, and he met Grey’s eyes with the same intensity and fervor. “What do you mean, they had an understanding?” he said in a low voice. “What did Rhenco say to you? I need to know, My Lady.” He wasn’t able to get even near the hospital through all of his loops, and he was shaking at the chance to know what Rhenco housed inside. '''Grey Bergman: '“Milae, I don’t know exactly what this understanding was,” Grey said as the smile left her face. “Rhenco said that so long as he and Sven had an understanding, he will stay away from our family. We didn’t see the inside of the building, but then…” Her eyebrows furrowed together at the memory. “He was going to let us leave, and then…he acted strangely. He staggered like he was going to fall over, and then all of a sudden, he was fine. Then he said he would let us leave under one condition…” 'Yun Milae: '“Tell me.” Milae’s urgency was rising like a tidal wave, but outwardly, he stayed calm. '''Grey Bergman: ''“Tell him…‘he knows.’”'' Grey sighed as she knew exactly what she needed to tell him. “Rhenco…somehow…found out that you helped Brandt and me find Sven,” she began. “I-I’m not sure how he found out because I didn’t say anything and Sven didn’t even know you at the time. But…he wanted me to deliver a message to you…to tell you…he knows?” Yun Milae: 'It happened in a flash; Milae’s arms swept up and his scars glowed brightly as everyone in the surrounding area felt a rush to the head. But when it cleared, he hadn’t disappeared. He was standing in the exact same place, but…he was different. His robe was ''soaked in blood; it began to slowly drip on the flagstones below him from the corners of his cloak, and his chest was heaving. He was clutching his weapon in both hooves; the blade was coated in blood as well. His eyes were crazed with fear. His hood was down, revealing a strange wound on the side of his neck. It looked like a vicious bite mark. Swiping his naginata down by his side, flinging blood across the stone, Milae advanced a few steps towards Grey. “Did you tell him!?” he panted. “Did you tell anyone!?” 'Grey Bergman: '“No, no, Milae, listen to me,” Grey said quickly holding her hands up to calm the goat man in front of her. She didn’t even bother to question why he suddenly had blood on him. “I swear, I did not say anything. Brandt and I kept it between us like we promised! Rhenco just somehow figured it out. I don’t know how, but he did. Milae, I never would’ve sold you out like that, I promise! You have to believe me!” 'Yun Milae: '''The half-breed stopped his advance, still breathing heavily. He looked around at the tribe, realizing that everyone was staring at him in shock and fear, and with a spin of his blade, he secured it to his back and retreated from Grey, pulling his hood back over his head. The cloying smell of blood hung around his face, but he ignored it. “I shouldn’t believe you, Chief Grey,” he said, breathless. “But I do.” He tilted his head to stare wildly at the ground, his mind blazing with anxiety and calculation. She gave a low chuckle behind him. '“It seems like your time is up, little goat.” “I don’t understand,” he muttered to himself. He looked back up at Grey. “I request to speak with your son, as soon as he is available.” The blood below him had increased to a thin puddle. 'Grey Bergman: '''Shadow, who watched the scene unfold, stood behind Grey ready to attack Milae if needed. The Night Fury knew this goat helped her sister a great deal and couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so angry at her. Grey was breathing heavily as the adrenaline left her body and she stared at Milae with concern and confusion. She didn’t know what to say…not after what she and the villagers just witnessed. What if he were to react to Sven like this? “Milae…I…” Grey sighed. “I don’t think it’s wise to push Sven to talk so soon. He’s clearly been through a lot. He needs some time to just relax and heal from…whatever it is that Rhenco put him through. I think you would have to wait until he’s ready to talk.” '''Yun Milae: '“Time, time. We don’t have ''time, Lady Grey.” He gritted his teeth. “We have less of it than ever, if he knows. I ''will ''have my talk with him, regardless, and then…” He shook his head, losing himself in thought again. “I need to…I need to think about this.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Think about what exactly?” Grey asked raising an eyebrow at Milae. “There’s nothing to think about. If my son doesn’t want to talk about it, you won’t force him.” 'Yun Milae: '“I know a lot has happened in the past few days,” he started, measured and collected, “but I told you when we met, Grey, that I may start doing things you will not like. I’m not going to hurt him. But he faced Rhenco firsthand, and I need that information.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows as she eyed the goat man in front of her as Shadow glared at Milae from where she stood. The Chief remembered Milae mentioning this after Sven was kidnapped, but at the time, she was so worried and distraught over her son being kidnapped that she foolishly brushed it off accepting that this man could help her and Brandt find Sven. Now, when all was said and done, Grey was back on her game and did not like where this was going. He said he wouldn’t hurt him, but…what else could he do to Sven that she wouldn’t like? “You promise not to hurt him,” Grey stated firmly, “but if you’re going to do things that I don’t like, I think I have a right to know what those things would entail.” '''Yun Milae: '“I’m just going to ask him some questions.” He met her gaze just as firmly. “I don’t mean to be obtuse about this, but there’s not much you can do to stop me. Is there?” It was issued as a challenge. His experience had just made him reckless but he knew he could escape at any moment if need be. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey glared at Milae even more before taking a few steps forward. “Try me,” she said. “There’s nothing a mother won’t do to protect her child. Besides, I may not be magical or a halfbreed or a demon or a goddess, but I have a few…friends here who would do whatever it takes to protect their nephew.” She smirked. She wasn’t sure if one friend in particular was still around, but it couldn’t hurt to use what she had to shake up the goat. '''Yun Milae: '''Milae sniffed and turned on his heel, blood spraying around him in an arc. “If you endanger the rebellion for the well being of one child, our relationship may change, Grey. And not for the better.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Now, Shadow growled at the goat as he turned. Grey focused her brown eyes on his back and glared. How dare he throw the Rebellion in her face! There was a part of her that remembered how simple it was when that was all she had to worry about…when she didn’t have a family to be concerned about as well. Not that it was a bad thing, but it made some decisions easy. “Then don’t give me a reason to,” Grey challenged. She then took a deep breath. “You may speak with my son after he’s been checked for injuries, fed, and cleaned up. And either Brandt or myself or both of us are to be present…whether it’s in earshot or in the room with you.” '''Yun Milae: '“You may do what you like, Grey.” He looked over his shoulder, his eye catching the light of a nearby torch. “But don’t speak for your other selves. They may feel differently than you do.” And with that, he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. 'Grey Bergman: '“My…other selves?” Grey asked. However, before she could stop him, he was already gone leaving the Chief and her Night Fury alone in the plaza. The Chief sighed after a moment. That was definitely not how she expected that conversation to go. She wasn’t sure how she thought it would go, but it definitely didn’t involve Milae suddenly being covered in blood and demanding to speak to Sven…right after he returned home after being kidnapped. “Shadow…I think I’m getting too old for this,” she said after a moment of silence. “Sometimes, I forget I’m not 21 anymore.” Shadow crooned before throwing another glare in Milae’s direction. The Chief sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as the Night Fury came up to her and nuzzled her for comfort. Grey chuckled at the gesture. “Aw…thanks, girl,” she said leaning into the gesture. “I needed that.” She sighed again. “I thought he would at least want to wait a day so that Sven could get back on his feet, but clearly, I was wrong.” “If you endanger the rebellion for the well being of one child, our relationship may change, Grey. And not for the better.” Milae’s voice echoed in her mind. “Is it so wrong that I want my child to be well?” Grey asked Shadow. “I mean, I’m his mother. That’s my job! I mean, yes, I lead a village and help lead this Rebellion, but I’m also a mother of three kids, who need me. Is that so wrong?” Shadow crooned and then glared at the direction Milae went in and snorted. Grey chuckled. “You’re right,” she said. “We shouldn’t worry about it. Besides, I’m sure once he sees how Sven is, he’ll realize that there are some things that can wait…” Her smile faltered. “At least I hope so.” Shadow crooned and gestured her head toward Ingrid’s healing hut. “You’re right again, Shadow,” Grey said as she began walking. “My baby boy needs me. Let’s go.” ***** Sven hissed in pain as his grandmother applied the bandages on his ribs. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Ingrid said placing a gentle hand on her grandson’s back. “It’s almost over.” “It’s okay…agh…” Sven said trying to smile through the pain. “Compared to what happened in the last day and a half, this is nothing.” Ingrid sighed sadly from where she sat behind Sven and glanced up at Brandt, who returned the sad look. Sven had yet to talk about what happened in Rhenco’s hotel, but from what he was saying now, both his father and grandmother knew it was not something any kid should have to deal with. “So…uh…where’s Mom?” Sven asked after a moment. “Oh, she had to talk to Milae about something,” Brandt said nonchalantly. “She’ll be here soon.” The Heir nodded. It wasn’t that he minded being with his father, grandmother, and sisters, but it would’ve been nice to have his mother as well. “Hey, big brother, so I was thinking that maybe the three of us can race our dragons tomorrow,” Dagny quickly said from where she and Kari sat next to Sven on his cot. Sven chuckled. “That actually sounds great, Dags,” he said. He then remembered his Monstrous Nightmare. “Oh gods…wait, where’s Pyro?” “It’s okay,” Kari quickly said. “He and SkySinger are at the house. We’ll go see them when we go back.” Sven looked back up at Brandt. “How was he, Dad…while I was…you know…?” Brandt chuckled. “We took care of him for you, buddy,” he stated, “but don’t worry. He’ll be happy to see you.” Sven smiled. “How’s the patient, Mom?” Grey said as she walked in with Shadow in tow. “Only a few bruised ribs, sweetheart,” Ingrid replied smiling at her daughter. “What?” Grey asked. She turned to Sven. “What happened?” “It was while I was trying to escape,” Sven replied. “The hallways were dark, and…I heard someone behind me and…fell down the stairs.” He looked up and saw the worried look on his mother’s face. “I’ll be fine, Mom.” Grey sighed as she knelt down in front of him. “I know,” she replied. “It’s just…thinking about you in that place…and what you went through…” She sighed. “Look, Sven, I just want you to know something. Umm…you remember Milae from before right?” “Yeah, the goat guy,” Sven replied. “He…he wants to talk to you later tonight…once you’re taken care of and settled in,” Grey said, “and I just want you to know that…if there are…some things you’re not ready to talk about yet, don’t feel like you have to. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready, and that’s okay.” “Okay, thanks,” Sven replied. Grey smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I need to talk to Dad for a minute outside,” she said. “We’ll be right back.” Sven nodded as she watched his mom walk away. “You,” she pointed at Brandt, “outside.” “The Chief summons me,” Brandt said as he followed Grey outside earning a laugh from his three kids. **** “What is it?” Brandt said as he followed his wife out of the hut. “Uhh…well, I spoke to Milae,” Grey said crossing her arms. “Umm…I think it’s best that Sven’s…not left alone with him.” “Why? He seems harmless,” Brandt replied. “He just wants to know what happened.” “Yeah, well, I thought the same thing,” Grey added, “and then I told him Rhenco’s message. And…he somehow got covered in blood and raised…a knife in front of me asking if I told anyone or if I told Rhenco.” “I’m sorry, what?” Brandt asked with shock on his face. “I tried to tell him that Rhenco somehow figured it out,” Grey said with concern and a touch of fear on his face, “and I don’t think he truly believed me. Then he started talking about how he needs the information from Sven, and I tried to tell him that Sven might not be ready to talk and about that…understanding…or whatever it is…that he and Rhenco have.” “Oh, you mean the understanding, where Rhenco essentially threatened our family, if Sven told anyone?” “The very same. Brandt, I know he said he was going to do things we don’t like,” Grey began, “and I know I didn’t think much of it. But now…I’m not sure what to think. All I know is that…Sven cannot be left alone with him.” “Well, we’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Brandt added crossing his arms.